undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy
Appearance':' Fantasy usually wears her favorite clothes. A light azure and creamy mint-colored sweater, brown-colored shorts, and leather boots. She can also be seen often wearing a golden scarf. She also may be seen wearing an orange-colored hoodie. - Fantasy has darkish brown hair fading to light brown hair and has caramel-colored eyes with a bit of forest green in them. She also has some freckles on her face. She has pale skin. - Fantasy appears to be a 10 to 12-year-old child. She is 140 cm tall and weighs 31 kg. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Personality':' Pacifist and Neutral run personality':' - Fantasy is wary of you at first and will observe you. Once she finds you trustworthy she will introduce herself to you. Fantasy is mainly calm and quiet. Fantasy also respects other people's opinions. - She isn't confident in her abilities to help too much, but will still try to do so for others. She usually puts her friends before herself. ``Welcome to the underground.`` --Fantasy in the pacifist route and neutral run. Genocide run personality: Fantasy will try to battle you and stop/kill you upon sight. She is serious when she battles you in the genocide run, saying how you killed so many innocent monsters and that she never understood why you wanted to kill them. - She hates you and will try to kill you if she sees you, to put it simply ``Why do you hate monsters so much? Why are you killing them?`` --Fantasy in the genocide route. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Powers':' Teleportation':' I'm sure you already know what 'Teleportation' means. Healing attacks': ( '''Healing': the process of making or becoming sound or healthy again. Attacks: begin to deal with (a problem or task) in a determined and vigorous way. ) More coming soon, as the writer of this page needs more ideas. Backstory: Sorry, the writer of this page still has to think about it. Flavor Text:' *Fantasy blocks the way! ( Pacifist/Neutral ) *Fantasy blocks the way angrily. ( Genocide ) *Fantasy sees what you're doing the right thing. ``Let's keep this a secret, okay?`` ( Mercy, Pacifist. ) *Fantasy didn't expect that. ( Fight, Pacifist. ) *Fantasy promises not to do anything when it is your turn. ( Check / Act, Pacifist/Neutral ) *Fantasy attacks! ( Check / Act, Genocide ) *Fantasy grips her frying pan harder. ( Taunt, Genocide. ) *Fantasy giggles at your attempt to taunt her. ( Taunt, Pacifist/Neutral ) Others': Fantasy lives in Waterfall. Specifically in a field of echo flowers. She works at Grillby's to make money. In her free time, Fantasy likes reading Manga and listening to the trickling of water, since it always makes her feel calm. She also likes hanging out with her friends and exploring new places. Trivia:''' 1. Fantasy is female. 2. This page was made on November,18th, making Fantasy a Libra. The creator of this page is a Scorpio. 3. It is unknown how Fantasy collects manga or even how she got in Waterfall in the first place, even to the creator of this page. 4. The creator of this page thought most of this up. But she also used an OC generator for small parts that she will inform you of. 'Reading Manga' and 'lives in a field of echo flowers'. 5. She is a pacifist and doesn't attack others unless provoked or has a good reason to attack the person. 6. This page was made by FantasyApprentice. Please do not edit this page without her permission. Category:OC